


Marvel's Spider-Man: A Swarm Of Villainy

by Crystalias



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Summary: A one shot set in Earth-17628, aka the 2017 Spider-Man cartoon, taking place after the events of Maximum Venom.
Relationships: Anya Sofia Corazon & Miles Morales & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Anya Sofia Corazon/Miles Morales, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Marvel's Spider-Man: A Swarm Of Villainy

**EARTH-17628, TWO MONTHS AFTER MAXIMUM VENOM**

We open with Peter swinging across the city in order to clear his head. A lot has happened to him this past year. Doc Ock swapped bodies with him, Doc Ock died a hero, two of his friends thought he was part of a criminal movement, he got his secret identity revealed to The Horizon High School Board, Horizon High got blown up, Peter started a relationship with Mary Jane, and he started a new science lab with his friends and banked by Tony Stark. Peter stops to rest at a building overlooking the remains of Horizon High and lets out a sigh of regret.

???: You came here too?

Peter turns to see Miles.

Spider-Man: Miles? Uh, yeah. I just...

Spider-Man II: I get it, you feel responsible for the school's destruction. We all know it wasn't your fault.

Spider-Man: Miles, I wish I agreed but I'm the reason for Venom destroying it in the first place. Horizon just felt like a home to me. To all of us and I got it destroyed.

Spider-Man II: Hey, beating yourself up about it ain't gonna fix things. All we can do is find the strength to move past it in order to better ourselves.

Spider-Man: Thanks, Miles. When did you get this wisdom all of a sudden?

Spider-Man II: Well, I have good role models and a good friend.

Cue Peter's phone going off. He checks to see that he's late.

Spider-Man: Oh shoot, I forgot about my date!

Spider-Man II: What?! Date?!

Spider-Man: Yeah, and I'm one minute late. See you guys at the lab later. Bye!

Cue Peter swinging off in a hurry. Miles shakes his head in amusement before swinging on towards the warehouse acting as the base of operations for The Worldwide Engineering Brigade. What Miles doesn't notice, however, is that he's being followed by a swarm of bees. Bees, my God. Anyway, at WEB, Grady is at work on his newest project known as The Window just as Harry checks on him.

Harry: Still here, Grady? Ever thought about sleeping for a bit?

Grady: Yeah, but I'd rather finish the specs on this project first.

Harry: "The Window", huh?

Grady: Theoretically speaking, it could open the possibility of travelling between dimensions. Think about the people that said it would be impossible. I'd like to see them after I test this bad boy.

Harry: Uh huh... Ever thought about the consequences?

Grady: I have and have installed a few fail safes in the designs so it can never be used for criminal activities.

Harry: Nice. So, to change the subject, how's you and Gwen doing?

Grady: Pretty good, actually. What about your love life?

Harry: Eh, I still have girls falling over themselves for me but I'm waiting for the right one.

Grady: I see. I'm sure you'll meet your soulmate eventually.

Harry: Thanks, bud. Well, I might as well go on patrol before the others arrive.

Grady: Right.

Harry presses a button on his wrist device and nanobots form around his entire body, transforming him into Hobgoblin.

Grady: Two months later and I still can't believe you guys are superheroes.

Hobgoblin: I know, right?

Harry zooms out via the skylight and heads towards the city. Over with Peter, he arrives atThe Coffee Bean and meets up with MJ.

MJ: And he makes it with seconds to spare, Coach.

Peter: Ha ha.

MJ: Relax, Tiger. The main thing is that you made it.

Peter: True. Anyway, shall we?

MJ: Be my guest.

They both walk inside the cafe and are greeted by Randy, who is wearing a uniform that some of the staff are wearing.

Randy: Holy cow, Peter, is that you?

Peter: Hey, Randy. I didn't know you worked here.

Randy: Yeah, it's just my way of paying the bills at home. Plus, I heard MJ was going on a date here tonight. I didn't think it'd be you.

Peter: Funny world, ain't it?

MJ: Agreed.

Randy: Oh, let me show you to a table. It's the best in the place.

As our couple are escorted to the back corner, we fade to Miles landing on the roof of The WEB Science Lab. His spider-sense goes off and he quickly turns to see Swarm.

Swarm: Hey, Miles.

Spider-Man II: [unmasking] Dad, what are you doing here?

Swarm: I came to warn you about some big guy planning to raid your lab and wanted to offer my help.

Miles: How do you know this? Is this something you can do as a swarm?

Swarm: Yeah, it's a really handy gimmick. But it's not one I can live with.

Miles: You're saying..?

Swarm: If we survive, I'd like to be cured.

Miles: I promise we'll do everything we can to help you, Dad.

Swarm: We?

As if on cue, Gwen and Anya arrive. They get into a stance once they notice Swarm.

Miles: Guys, it's fine.

Swarm: Yeah, I'm on your side.

Ghost Spider: How can we know he's not lying?

Miles: He's my dad. I know him. Trust me.

Spider-Girl: I'm with Gwen, Miles. He tried to kill us in the past. Remember the underground fighting ring?

Miles: Anya... Please.

Spider-Girl stands down after noticing the look her boyfriend gives her.

Spider-Girl: Alright, but if he turns against us...

Swarm I won't, I swear.

After a few more seconds, Gwen stands down. Cue Grady walking onto the roof via the fire escape.

Grady: Hey, guys, I picked up Miles' dad on the scanner and-! [seeing the group staring at him] Oh, I can see you already know. Yay...

Suddenly, Lizard appears above Grady and lets out a roar.

Ghost Spider: Conners? I knew we couldn't trust your dad.

Spider-Girl: You think he was just distracting us for Lizard to make a move?

Swarm: That's not true. I didn't know Lizard was working for him.

Spider-Man II: after putting his mask back on] Who, Dad?

???: I think Mr Davis is referring to me, my good lad.

Our group of heroes look in shock to see an obscured villain in the sky. In the New York skyline, Harry zooms over Central Park, thinking about his fight with The Dark Goblin and him stepping down as Oscorp CEO. He can't continue that thought as he's blasted out of the sky by Mysterio. Harry stands with his fire sword in hand, ready to strike.

Mysterio: Ah, the great Harry Osborne of this world. A pleasure to meet you.

Hobgoblin: How do you know who I am?

Mysterio: Ah, a great sorcerer never reveals his secrets especially to the likes of you.

Mysterio starts blasting at Harry, who deflects each "magical" blast with his sword with ease. Harry leaps into the air and his boots reform a holographic glider to zoom over to Mysterio, who is nothing more that a duplicate.

Harry: Spider-Man warned me that you have a knack for making people see things they want to believe.

Mysterio: Exactly, Mr Osborne.

Another Mysterio leaps down from a tree and several more appear from nowhere and surround the hero. Harry grits his teeth as we fade to Peter and MJ's date, which is going pretty well. MJ is laughing at something Peter said about Flash.

MJ: I can't believe he won The Stark Expo with a volcano!

Peter: Yeah, we're still trying to wrap our brains around that one since it happened.

MJ: Still, you're lucky not to get hurt during that attack by Ghost.

Peter: Yeah, we were just lucky Iron Man and Spider-Man showed up when they did.

MJ: *sigh* Thanks again for tonight, Tiger.

Peter: Anytime.

They both get up and share a kiss, several onlookers going "Oooooooh!" while they do it. Randy's jaw drops and Liz pokes him to restart his brain.

Liz: C'mon, Randy, that's not the weirdest thing to happen to you.

Randy: I know but... Wow.

Liz: I'm happy for them.

Randy: And I'm happy for us, too.

Liz chuckles at that and kisses him on the cheek. Outside, Peter walks MJ down the street when he gets an alert. It's from Harry explaining his fight with Mysterio.

Peter: Sorry, MJ, I have to check on Harry. It might be something big.

MJ: I understand, Tiger. See you around?

Peter: Definitely.

Peter runs back down towards the cafe and ducks into an alleyway to change into Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: Hang in there, bud. I'm coming.

He gets another alert from WEB about Miles' dad showing up and them being attacked by Lizard and Mysterio. Wait, what?

Spider-Man: WEB's is under attack. Sorry, guys, but I'll be there after I help Harry.

Peter arrives and finds Harry lying on the ground... and Mysterio preparing to behead him Peter swing kicks the villain off his friend and webs him to a tree. Mysterio grunts in annoyance as he tries to break free.

Spider-Man: Sorry, Bubblehead, but you've got yourself caught in the sticky hands of justice.

Hobgoblin: Ugh, not your best joke.

Spider-Man: Hang on, Har. I got ya.

As Peter helps Harry to his feet, Mysterio begins laughing to himself before falling to pieces, revealing himself to be a robot.

Hobgoblin: A fake?

Spider-Man: Aw crud, that means Mysterio is actually at WEB!

Hobgoblin: Then let's get there.

Spider-Man: Right. Hold tight.

Peter swings them both back to base as we cut to Gwen getting blasted into a wall.

Grady: Ghost Spider!

Spider-Girl: Grady, get down!

Cue Anya getting tackled by Lizard, who snarls in her face. Miles leaps over and shocks the beast of his girlfriend.

Spider-Man II: Stay away from her, Godzilla.

Lizard roars at Miles and Swarm stands with his son.

Swarm: Wanna take him down together?

Spider-Man II: You know it.

They rush over and kick Lizard in the face, sending the monster crashing into a bunch of crates. Swarm gets blasted by Mysterio, who floats over them.

Spider-Man II: Mr Davis!!!

Mysterio: I'd worry about myself, Young Man.

Miles leaps towards Mysterio and knocks him out of the air. Miles webs him by the feet before the villain hits the ground. Miles charges a venom blast, ready to give Mysterio the zapping of a lifetime. This is when Peter and Harry arrive.

Spider-Man: No, don't!

Mysterio then uses a powerful shockwave to knock them back and get free from the webbing. The villain walks towards the computer console of the main server for WEB. He inserts a thumb drive and downloads the specs for The Window.

Mysterio: I believe this is what I came for. Thank you for creating the specs for it, Mr Scraps. I'll be sure to let my employer know about you making his dream possible. Until we meet again, Heroes.

Mysterio disappears in a puff of smoke with Lizard. Peter unmasks and groans in defeat.

Grady: Oh, this is very bad! Now Mysterio has the plans to make a doorway to another dimension.

Harry: But you installed possible failsafes, right?

Grady: Yeah, in the specs but I never tested an actual model of the thing to see how effective they would be.

Gwen: Wait, Dimensional Doorway? That's the project you were working on?

Grady: Uh, yeah... Surprise?

Miles: Pete, what do we do now?

Peter is quiet for a few more seconds before standing up to look at his team with confidence.

Peter: What we do best. Find the villain, stop his plans, and save the world.

Anya: Just like every other day of the year.

Everyone stares at Anya in confusion. Mostly because they've never heard her make a joke before.

Anya: What? I can joke around too, y'know.

Miles: Yeah, I've got something to take care of while you guys go after Mysterio. I'll join you when I'm done.

Swarm looks at his son with hope as Peter and the others head back into the city. Grady walks over to Swarm.

Grady: So... How do you change into a swarm of bees, anyway?

Swarm: I honestly don't know. I'm not a science major.

We fade to Mysterio kneeling in a warehouse in front of someone walking towards him.

Mysterio: I have the plans you wanted, Boss.

???: Good. And there were no problems caused by your web swinging enemy?

Mysterio: No, I took care of Spider-Man and his allies before stealing the plans.

We pan up o reveal that the person Mysterio is talking to is none other than...

Mysterio Earth-1616: Good. Then we can begin the next phase.

We cut to black.

**Author's Note:**

> The Cast of Spider-Man 2017 will return in Spider-Man: Dark Dynasty.


End file.
